Nous
by LastMelodya
Summary: IchiRuki;—time flies, people change, but we're stands still. / AU / (self proclaimed) Fluffy / RnR? :D


_**Disclaimer:**_ _All character belong to_ _ **Tite Kubo**_ _. But this story_ _ **purely mine**_ _. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because_ _ **I love it**_ _._

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, miss-typo, OOC, (self proclaimed) fluffy ;p_

 _A drabble collections_

 _Enjoy reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nous;**

— **kita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _time flies, people change, and we're stands still._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un.**

Ketika Ichigo berusia delapan tahun, ia memiliki kakak sepupu kesayangan yang diam-diam ia sebut jagoan. Kaien namanya.

Saat itu Kaien sudah berumur delapan belas. Kakak sepupunya itu mengenalkan Ichigo pada segala sesuatu yang dianggap pria cilik itu menyenangkan. Kaien mengenalkan Ichigo pada _playstation_ , pada semak rahasia yang menyimpan trampolin usang di belakang rumahnya, juga pada indahnya sinar jingga sewarna rambutnya di saat matahari mulai terbenam. Kaien jugalah yang mengajarkan Ichigo menangkap serangga, memberi tahu bahwa menghabiskan es krim dengan satu suapan adalah hal yang paling menantang, juga cara melawan teman yang nakal dengan satu pukulan di hidung.

Ichigo begitu kagum dengan Kaien, membuatnya diam-diam memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi orang seperti Kaien saat besar nanti.

Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo membenci Kaien ketika lelaki remaja itu datang ke rumahnya dengan seorang gadis kecil bermata besar dalam gendongannya. Alis Ichigo merengut marah melihat keduanya tertawa ceria _—_ sebagaimana tawa yang ia klaim akan selalu menjadi miliknya dan sepupu jagoannya itu.

"Hei, Ichigo, ini Rukia- _chan_. Mulai sekarang, dia tetangga barumu. Jadi, Rukia- _chan_ bisa jadi teman barumu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria kecil berambut jingga itu melengos.

"Tidak!"

Pertemuan pertama Ichigo dan tetangga barunya pun berisi garukan kepala Kaien yang terus-menerus kesulitan untuk menyatukan egoisme dari para anak-anak kecil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deux.**

"Kita sekelas?!"

Ichigo melengos pada Rukia yang baru saja bertanya dengan hebohnya. Setelah enam tahun berhasil terhindar dari tetangga menyebalkannya (juga perebut kakak sepupunya) karena mereka berbeda sekolah, kini, mereka dipertemukan di sebuah _Junior High School_ di pusat kota Karakura. Belum lagi, realitas yang menuntut bahwa keduanya harus mengenyam pelajaran di kelas yang sama.

"Awas kau dekat-dekat aku."

Rukia mengancam sembari mendengus pergi dari samping Ichigo dan memasuki kelas barunya. Gadis itu baru saja mengedarkan atensi pada sekeliling ruangan ketika suara seorang lelaki berkacamata yang terlihat seperti pemimpin kelas itu menutup sebuah buku di tangannya dan berseru, "yak, mereka yang terakhir. Silakan menempati tempat yang tersisa."

Pada akhirnya, Ichigo dan Rukia harus kembali menerima realitas yang menuntut keduanya untuk duduk sebangku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trois.**

Ketika hari kelulusan _Junior High School_ , untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan pulasan _make-up_ tipis dan yukata bermotif bunga lavender yang sewarna dengan matanya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia memiliki adjektif lain selain "Pendek" yang terekam di kepalanya ketika ia melihat gadis mungil itu.

"Itu Rukia- _chan_ , ayo ke sana, Ichigo."

Kaien mendorong Ichigo untuk melangkah mendekati Rukia yang tengah kesulitan berjalan akibat yukata yang dipakainya. Entah mengapa, Ichigo merasa gugup. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa tak nyaman hingga membuatnya tak mampu menatap mata gadis itu lama-lama.

Tiba-tiba, Kaien berbisik di telinganya, "Rukia- _chan_ cantik sekali, bukan?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo menyadari adjektif lain selain "Pendek" yang terekam dalam otaknya ketika melihat Rukia hari ini.

Cantik.

.

.

 **Quatre.**

Musim baru, tahun ajaran baru.

 _—_ entitas lama.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo harus terjebak satu sekolah bersama Rukia di tingkat _Senior High School_ -nya. Tapi entah mengapa, semuanya tak terasa sama. Ia tak merasakan kekesalan melimpah karena harus kembali menjalani hari-hari yang lebih banyak dengan gadis itu. Ia sudah tak merasa kesal dengan gadis mungil yang ia labeli sebagai "Pencuri Kaien" tersebut.

Mungkin sejak hari kelulusannya saat itu.

"Hei, Rukia, kau sedang apa, sih?"

Ichigo mengerutkan alis ketika melihat Rukia yang terus-menerus menjulurkan kepala entah mencari apa.

Rukia hanya melengos, menjawab dengan intonasi kesal, "mencari tempat duduk, _tawake_!"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tangan Ichigo yang menarik lengan Rukia, menariknya hingga gadis itu terduduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Tempatmu selalu di sampingku, bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinq.**

"Kaien- _nii_ , aku punya kabar baiiiik."

"Apa itu, Rukia- _chan_?"

Ichigo tak pernah senang mendengarkan sebuah konversasi yang dilakukan oleh orang lain. Tapi, jika itu menyangkut Rukia, entah mengapa telinganya secara otomatis sudah terpasang dengan sempurna untuk mencuri dengar.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku sedikit malu."

"Lho, lho, kenapa malu?"

Ichigo masih mendengarkan sembari membuka-buka majalah pria yang dibacanya, hingga ucapan Rukia berikutnya berhasil menginterupsi segala kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Kau kenal Renji, kan? Yang waktu itu mengantarku pulang saat Ichigo sakit. Dia … menyatakan cinta padaku, _nii-san_."

Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut tak nyaman. Menimbulkan ketaksaan rasa yang tak pernah remaja itu kenali sebelumnya.

Suara Rukia kembali terdengar. "Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku punya pacar!"

Saat itu, tak ada yang tahu, untuk pertama kalinya juga, Ichigo mengalami patah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Six.**

"Bangun, _midget_. Jangan rusak rencana baikku dan Kaien- _nii_."

"Mmm." Rukia hanya menggumam dan kembali menyamankan diri dalam tidurnya. Ichigo mendengus kesal, sedang Kaien hanya terkekeh geli di sebelahnya.

"Coba lagi," pria berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun itu kembali mendorong Ichigo, memaksa sepupu mudanya untuk lebih dekat ke arah tempat tidur Rukia.

Ichigo mendesah pasrah, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkap selimut ungu yang menutupi tubuh Rukia sebelum kembali mencondongkan tubuh dan berseru, "HOIIII, BANGUN, _MIDGEEET. HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY—_ "

 _—_ **Buagh.**

 **Nyut.**

Pipi kiri Ichigo bedenyut-denyut menyakitkan sedetik setelah hujaman kepalan tangan yang baru saja melayang ke arahnya itu.

"Rukia! K-kau _—_ "

" _—_ I-ichigo, maaf. Kukira penyusup, lagipula bagaimana bisa kau ada di kamarku tengah malam begini, heh?" Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan menatap teman kecilnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

" _Happy birthday_ , Rukia- _chan_. Kami datang untuk memberi _surprise_ untukmu." Kaien muncul dari belakang tubuh Rukia, membuat gadis itu melebarkan netra _amethyst_ -nya.

"Heee, i-ini…"

"Yeah, _happy birthday, midget_." Ichigo kemudian bangkit, masih sambil mengusap-usap pipi kirinya, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah tart kecil dari tangan Kaien dan mengulurkannya pada Rukia. "Ucapkan permintaan."

Walau masih terkejut, Rukia akhirnya mengikuti perintah Ichigo dan memejamkan matanya, membisikkan sebuah doa rahasia.

"Sudah? Tiup lilinnya."

Setelah Rukia meniup lilin, Kaien keluar dari kamar Rukia untuk mengambil pisau kue serta alasnya.

Diam-diam, Ichigo melirik Rukia. "Mana pacarmu? Dia tidak memberi kejutan?"

Tatapan Rukia tiba-tiba saja meredup, "siapa? Aku tak punya pacar."

"Si baboon merah itu?"

"Sudah putus, _baka_. Dia selingkuh."

Tanpa Rukia sadari, lelaki di sebelahnya mengulum senyum. Ichigo tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya mengembang lega.

"Heh, lelaki seperti itu tak pantas buatmu." Ichigo menatap langit-langit kamar Rukia, "kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dari dia."

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya sunyi dan hening yang mendominasi di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo merasa tak nyaman dan menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah senyum dan tatapan intens gadis itu yang membuat wajahnya serta merta memanas aneh.

"Hei, k-kau kenapa?"

Rukia tak menghentikan tatapan dan senyumnya. Tatapan gadis itu begitu berbeda, lembut dan menguarkan spektrum aneh yang menyambang hingga rongga dada Ichigo terasa hangat dan meledak-ledak menyenangkan. Kemudian, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan hangat Ichigo, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku menyayangimu."

Dan di hari ulang tahun Rukia yang ketujuh belas itu, Kaien dibuat terheran-heran seharian karena melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sept.**

"Jadi … kapan kauberangkat ke Tokyo?"

Suara itu hampir-hampir terdengar tercekat, membuat entitas yang ditanya menoleh dengan tatapan meredup.

"28 Juni." kata yang lelaki, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"28? Itu berarti _—_ "

" _—_ besok. Ya, aku berangkat besok, Rukia."

Suara tawa dan teriakan khas kelulusan siswa _High School_ masih sayup terdengar di sekitar mereka. Namun, Ichigo dan Rukia tak melakukannya, hanya terdiam dan melakukan konversasi khusus di sini.

Ketika mendengar bahwa Ichigo akan meneruskan kuliah ke Tokyo bukannya di Karakura dari Kaien semalam, pagi tadi setelah pengumuman kelulusan gadis itu segera menarik Ichigo menjauh, menuju taman belakang sekolah yang saat ini terasa sepi.

Baju mereka masih bersih, tak ada satu pun coretan tanda tangan dari siswa lain sebagaimana siswa-siswa lainnya. Mereka tak memiliki waktu untuk itu.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Rukia vokalkan, hanya saja, pengecapnya tak mampu mengujar. Maka, ia hanya tersenyum kecut sambil berbisik,

" _Good luck_ , Ichigo. Aku tunggu kau pulang, ya?"

Tapi, Ichigo tak cukup dengan itu. Maka, yang laki-laki itu lakukan adalah menarik tubuh Rukia hingga seluruh jarak yang ada pada mereka meretas sempurna. Menangkup sisi wajahnya, dan memagut bibir mungilnya.

Di antara tawa dan haru di hari kelulusan, Ichigo dan Rukia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huit.**

"Sudah _landing_? Aku baru sampai bandara."

"Sudah dari tadi, mungil. Sudah di bagian penjemputan dalam negeri."

"Eeeeeh? Aku akan berlari ke sana."

Suara tawa Ichigo terdengar dari telepon genggam Rukia, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah berlari, aku yang akan menemukanmu."

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Rukia berhenti berlari untuk mengecek telepon genggamnya. Seketika mengerutkan alis ketika sadar Ichigo lah yang mengakhiri sambungannya.

"Dasar _tawake_! Lihat saja kalau ketemu, aku akan _—_ "

" _—_ akan apa?"

Suara itu membius Rukia. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan selama hampir empat tahun ini. Tubuhnya menegang ketika akhirnya ia menangkap sosok semampai yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ichigo terlihat begitu berbeda, seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya bertransformasi menjadi lebih dewasa. Dan yang membuat wajah Rukia memanas adalah kenyataan bahwa perpaduan tubuh itu begitu sempurna. Tampan.

Sosok itu melangkah mendekat, memotong jarak mereka perlahan demi perlahan. Rukia hanya dapat mematung dan menunggu. Segala _cataplexy_ dalam perutnya kembali beraksi.

"Akan kauapakan diriku ini, hm, _midget_?"

Rukia tak sanggup berpikir lagi, karena pada akhirnya, yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk erat-erat sosok itu. Sosok yang ia rindukan hingga membuat malam-malamnya terasa menyesakkan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Menjadi balasan dari Ichigo untuk pelukan erat yang diberikan Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neuf.**

Suatu hari, di siang yang panas, Kaien bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa kau tak berniat untuk menembak Rukia?"

Pertanyaan dari lelaki yang telah memiliki satu anak itu membayangi Ichigo hingga berhari-hari kemudian. Hingga akhirnya, pada suatu malam, ia mendatangi kamar Rukia dan meminta atensi pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa, _tawake_? Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku, tahu."

Rukia tak menyadari ekspresi Ichigo yang gugup. Sedang lelaki itu sudah mati-matian menahan gemetarnya karena suatu hal yang ia rencanakan saat ini.

Dengan satu helaan napas, Ichigo meyakinkan diri.

"Rukia, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Iya, apa?"

"Rukia, aku…"

Suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar tiba-tiba saja membuat Ichigo semakin gugup.

"Aku…"

"Apa, sih?"

"Akumencintaimumaukahkaumenikahdenganku?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KUKIRA KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENANYAKANNYA, _BAKA_!"

Meski Ichigo mengucapkannya tanpa ada jeda sedikit pun, tapi Rukia sama sekali tak memintanya mengulang. Gadis itu hanya menyembunyikan anggukan serta tangis harunya di pelukan Ichigo.

Sedang Ichigo, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Kaien hanya menyarankannya untuk menembak Rukia, bukannya melamar gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dix.**

"Aku tidak percaya kaulangsung melamarnya, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kaien. Netra _hazel_ -nya terus menatap gadisnya _—_ ah, ralat, isteri lima menitnya yang kini tengah menyapa tamu-tamu mereka. Rukia terlihat sangat cantik, dengan gaun pengantin putih tulang membalut tubuh mungilnya, rasanya Ichigo ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pesta pernikahan ini dan mengurung Rukia di kamar untuk … errr.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, adik sepupu mesum?"

Ichigo melebarkan mata. Menoleh ke arah kakak sepupunya yang kini tengah balas menyeringai.

"Jadi kau benar sedang berpikiran mesum, eh? Wajahmu berubah panik begitu!"

"Kau _—_ ah, _nii-san_!"

"Hahahaha. Tak apa-apa, Ichigo. Itu wajar. Tapi, ingat, di malam pertama kauharus pelan-pelan, hati-hati dan blablablabla…"

…dan akhirnya Ichigo terjebak ke dalam sesi petuah bersama kakak sepupu kesayangannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onze.**

 **Malam pertama.**

"Uhhh, ayo kocok lagi, Rukia."

"Ahhh, sudah, Ichigo. Aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Heh, kauselalu kalah di tiga ronde tadi, Rukia. Ayolah, kali ini puaskan aku dengan kemenanganmu."

"KUBILANG TIDAK MAU, _BAKA_! AKU CAPEK! MAU TIDUR!"

Rukia bangkit dari lantai dan melemparkan kocokan dadu ke alas karton monopoli yang ada di hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendesah pasrah, "ayolah, Rukia, sekali lagi. Masa bermain monopoli saja kaukalah? Bagaimana bercinta, heh?"

Dan malam pertama mereka dihabiskan untuk bermain monopoli sampai pagi, bukannya bercinta sampai pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish.**

 **a/n:** hayooo siapa yang senyum-senyum ngeres pas baca pembukaan part terakhir? :3 hahaha btw, _I hope you like it_. Cuma tulisan iseng-iseng yang dibuat seharian ini. Lagi butuh _intermezzo_ karena kebanyakan nulis yang serius-serius dari kemarin ;p sekaligus menambah arsip IchiRuki di akunku hihiw (niatnya mau bikin multichap, tapi yang kepikiran malah ide ini xD)

Semoga dapet _fluffy_ -nya :') walau seperti yang saya bilang di awal tadi, kadar ke- _fluffy_ -an fic ini hanya sekadar _self proclaimed_ dari _author_ -nya :')

 _S_ o, part mana yang paling kamu suka? :D

RnR?

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
